Patch panels are commonly used in data centers to connect servers and remote clients. Due to the complexity of these data connections, there can be many wire connectors originating from a single patch panel. A data center can include tens or even hundreds of patch panels.
Labeling ports of a panel requires obtaining the number of ports, accurate sizes of the ports and inter-port distances. A traditional way to generate labels for a patch panel is to use a measuring tape to take measurements, and input the measurements into a label printer. However, this process can be tedious and inefficient. A camera-equipped electronic device, such as a smartphone, may be used to take an image of the to-be-labeled ports and estimate the dimensions of the ports. However, it may be difficult to estimate port dimensions from an image that is not captured from a fully-frontal or from a distorted perspective.